The sixtiming half breed
by RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake
Summary: Oneshot. Inuyasha was origanally twotiming, now he's SIXTIMING. What happens when all his girl friends find out, and who will have a happy ending, and who won't? YokoKag, MirSan, Hojyuk, KouAya


Chapter One

InuYasha kissed Sango.

_**With Kagome**_

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked "Have you been drinking again?"

I was sitting with one of my girlfriends, Kagome

"No, of course not, Kagome. Why?"

"Your mouth tastes like whiskey"

"So what if I have?"

She giggled.

"I have to go Kagome. I'll be back later," Inuyasha said to her.

_**With Kikyo**_

"Hi Kikyo," Inuyasha said in a board tone.

"Inuyasha how nice of you to join me," Kikyo said in a excited voice. She ran up to him and started to kiss him. They made out for a few hours. Kilala was watching the whole thing. Kilala then ran to Sango.

_**With Sango**_

"Sango, Inuyasha was kissing Kikyo, Kagome, Yuka, Eri, Ayame, and you. He's been six-timing you guys, but you guys havn't figured it out yet," Kilala said to her.

"Don't be silly Kilala, Inuyasha would never do something like that," Sango said to her.

"Fine, i'll prove your wrong," Sango said as she got up.

_**With Kikyo**_

"I have to go my love," Inuyasha said to her.

"Why?" Kikyo asked.

"Because, I have important buisness to attend," Inuyasha said to her.

"Fine be back soon," Kikyo said to him. What they didn't realize, was that someone was in the trees watching them (A/N: It's not Kilala or Sango).

_**With Yuka**_

"I can not belive that I am dating an actual DEMON!" Yuka squealed loudly.

"Ssshhh! Don't shout that." InuYasha said.

"Sorrrrryy!" she squealed just as loud.

They began to kiss and it started to get really crazy.

When they broke apart Yuka smiled.

"You're a really good kisser!"

"I have to go now, love. I'll be back soon."

"Awwwww, Why?" she moaned.

"I'll be back" he promised.

_**With Ayame**_

Inuyasha! You've returned!" Ayame yelled to him.

"It's so great to see you my love!" Inuyasha said as he kissed her hand.

"So, what did you get me?" she asked.

"A ring," Inuyasha said to her.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Ayame asked blushing.

"No," Inuyasha told her. He had enough problems already. He even knew he couldn't have 6 wives.

"I'm sorry my love, I must go," Inuyasha said to her.

"WHYY!" Ayame yelled at him with saddness.

"I'm sorry my love, I must go, I have to fight a demon," Inuyasha said to her.

"Okay," Ayame said to him.

_**With Eri**_

"Eri, will you go out with me?" InuYasha asked Eri a modern girl.

"O my god, O my god, O my god!" she yelled. "Yes! where?"

"The Movies."

"Fun let's go!"

In the back of the theatre, the two didn't pay any attention th the movie. All they did was make out.

_**With Kagome**_

Kagome went to the hot spring. She felt like something was going on with Inuyasha. Every day, he did the same thing, come to her for about an hour, then leave. All of a sudden, she felt like something was watching her.

"Miroku, if that's you, i'm going to kill.." Kagome stopped when a handsome fox demon was right in front of her.

"I'm not this Miroku you are talking about," Yoko said as he smiled.

"Why are you here?" Kagome stuttered why'll blushing a lot.

"Two reasons. One your a beautiful person, and two, that Inuyasha guy has been cheating on you," Yoko said to her.

"How do you know?" She asked him.

"I followed him, and saw him kissing five other girls,"Yoko said.

"He's a six timer now! Nobody could pull that off. I guess I could get Sota to get his machine gun out and shoot him to death," Kagome said.

"Well you've always got me," Yoko said as he gave her a heart warming smile. She blushed and realized she was still in the hot springs. She got a towel, and got out of the water.

"Okay, thanks," Kagome said to him.

"Anytime," Yoko said to her. She walked away, with Yoko still behind her.

"Why are you still behind me?" Kagome said to him.

"Because, like I said, your a beautiful person, and I think I would like to know you better," Yoko said to her. She blushed.

"Okay, well, can you turn around please?" Kagome said.

"Fine," Yoko said as he turned around, or so she thought. He had actually made a copy of himself and was watching her from a tree. She didn't know though.

"Okay, i'm done now!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Great, now let's get going," Yoko said as he grabbed her hand.

"Where to?" She asked blushing.

"I don't know, where ever you want to go," He said as they walked away.

_**With Eri and Yuka**_

"Where were you yesterday, Eri?" Yuka asked

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, A boy asked me to the movies."

"What movie did you see?" Yuka asked fascinated.

"I can't remember." Eri explained. "All we did was make out and stuff.

"Cool!"

Just then Inuyasha came walkind down the side walk torwards them.

"There he is!" shrieked Eri in delight.

"What? That can't be right. I"M going out with him!"

"He's YOUR boyfriend?"

"He asked YOU out?"

"TWO-TIMER!" they both screamed and slapped him untill he was litteraly unconcious.

Then they both started crying. They cried for several days, and skipped most of there classes because they were in the bathrooms crying. (A/N: I wish I could skip class)

Eri finally got over it in a few weeks, Yuka though, was crying for months. Hojo was really worried about her.

"Yuka, will you go out with me?" Hojo asked her.

"Of course!" Yuka said as she all of a sudden got cheerfull.

"Okay, well, I'll see you at the movies then?" Hojo asked.

"Sure!" She said.

"Cool!" Hojo yelled as he walked away.

"YESSSS!" Yuka squealed.

_**With Sango**_

Sango sat at the of the pond and was deep in thought. She looked up and on the other side she could see Kikyo, with Inuyasha? She got up and walked to the other side.

There was Inuyasha making out with Kikyo!

Sango thought she was going to go insane!

"Inuyasha!" she screamed. Tears streamed down her face. "I trusted you!" She ran away sobbing.

Tears blinded her as she ran. Someone grabed her wrist when she was about to run into Kaede's hut. It was Miroku.

"Sango, why are you crying?" he asked gently.

"I hate Inuyasha, the two-timing bitch!" she cried.

"Sango, I love you, will you marry me?"

_**With Kagome**_

"Thanks Yoko for making me feel happy," Kagome said to Yoko.

"Your welcome," Yoko said as he gave her a heart warming smile. She blushed.

"Kagome, will you be my mate?" Yoko asked.

"What's a mate?" Kagome asked.

"It's preety much married in your language," Yoko said to her.

"Okay then, yes," she said to him as she kissed him.

"Fine with me," Yoko said. Inuyasha saw ALL of this.

"Your a two timer!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Yeah, well your a fucking six timer! and it's OVER!" Kagome yelled at him.

"DISSSS!" Yoko said to him.

Yoko picked her up bridal style and took off in a different direction. 'crap, now all I got is Kikyo and Ayame'.

"Inuyasha," Ayame called.

"Yes my love?" He asked her.

"I sent some of my spys out around my kingdom, and one decided to follow you. He found our your a six timer! You Bitch! How could You?" Ayame Yelled at him.

"I'm sorry. I only have you now so we can be together always," Inuyasha told her.

"Too bad. I have Kouga. Unlike you he's not a two-timer," She told him.

"Let's go Ayame," Kouga said as he picked her up and ran. 'crap, now all I got is Kikyo, and I don't even want her. She wouldn't really care if i was a six-timer though'.

"Inuyasha you must come to hell with me now." Kikyo whispered in his ear.

**With Sango**

She nodded. "I'll marry you Miroku."

He held her close. Sango felt so much better, in the arms of the man she _really_ loved.

**Six Months Later**

"You may now kiss the bride," The priestess Kaede said. Just then, Sango and Miroku kissed.

"YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!" everyone exclaimed. Kagome and Yoko had already been maried for a month.

**Three Years Later**

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled. Sango and Miroku had 1 kid and named him Kohaku. (A/N: Hint Hint)

Kohaku was a two year old. He looked more like his mom than his dad, but unfortunetly, he acted like his dad. (A/N: Hint Hint)

"Hey Kagome!" Sango yelled. They were going to have a family picnic.

"Hey Yoko!" Miroku yelled and they did their secret handshake that wasn't so secret.

"Sup Dawgs?" Shippo asked as he walked in with a pair of sun glasses and some bling bling.

"Hi Shippo!" Riko and Rika said at the same time. They were half demons and they had fox tails and fox ears. (A/N: Riko and Rika's parents are Kagome and Yoko.)

"Let's eat, my homie-skillit-biscuits!" Shippo yelled excitedly and everyone dug in.

**In Hell**

"Kikyo, get the away from me!" Inuyasha was yelling at her. He wasn't to glad in hell, and he kept having nightmares that were about Kagome and Yoko.

"Tee he he he he he he," Naraku laughed.(A/N: Read other story to find out about his laugh.)

"Shut up and stay away from my wife foo" the devil shouted at Inuyasha.

"Get her away from me!" Inuyasha yelled back as he got out his machine gun.

"I warned you once," Inuyasha said as she blasted into pieces.

"Tee he he he he," Naraku laughed.

"NOOOOOO!" the devil yelled as she died and came back alive again.

"$!" Inuyasha yelled.

**Back at the Picnic**

"Yo Peops, listen to my rap!" Shippo yelled.

"Yo Yo Yo Yo Yo Yo dawgsssss dawgssssss dawgssssss!"

"Bling Bling Bling for the foe shizzle foe shizzle foe shizzle!"

"Yo Yo Yo Yo Yo Yo dawgsssss dawgssssss dawgssssss!"

"I dont' know what I rappen bout' but don't care! foe shizzle!"

He rapped as he threw hand signs in the air.

Everyone sweatdropped.

That was the WHOLE story! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

CYA


End file.
